Forgotten Memories
by twilightgreensoccerpup6
Summary: During NM. A day after Edward leaves Bella gets in a horrible car crash. SHe loses her memory and moves to Alaska, but what happenes when she sees the Cullens? Will the angels in her nightmares come true? Bigger summary inside.
1. Summary

**SUMMARY:**

With every morning being the same you would never think that one of them could be ruined. All I wanted to do was go to school like everyone else. Forget my birthday. Try and do the impossible which in this case was forgetting my true love... And now... I did.

** ( At this moment imagine Bella in her truck, in her zombie mode, the day after the Cullens left, thinking of everything. Then as she turns into the school's parking lot another truck hits hers her truck tips over and rolls over and over again until her truck landed upside down. Bella is covered in blood and blood is coming out of her eyes and mouth. She has glass smashed into her body and she is unconscious. Everyone runs over to see the worst picture ever.) **


	2. Chapter 1

Time passes... Even when it seems impossible. And lately that seems like all the time. Without knowing anything my lice gets harder every day. Sense day one I had to go to the hospital. Day two I wake up to find nothing but the light. End of week 2 I get out of the hospital. As soon as I get out they talk to me like a baby... And guess what... I answer like a baby. Day 1 out of the hospital I go back. They tell my parents I have a rare disease called impotidus (im-po-ti-dus). That means I lost all of my memory. Now I really have to start from day one.

(2 years later)

Finally. I remember everything but people... Except the ones that have been helping me like mom, dad, Phil, Jacob, Billy, the whole gang. I don't remember the people at school. On the first day at school with my memory they ask "do you remember me?" I answer no and they try to jog my memory. Some of them succeed like Mike, Angela, Jess and Ben but most people are just a blur.

I'm not having fun at school. And I wonder why I used to. No one will tell me. Finally charlie says

" Bella? I don't like how you are so...so... Sad... This is the only time I am going to ask you what do you want?" what I Want is to know who made my life great. But that will never happen.

" I want to get away... From here. Travel."

"really?" he asked hurt.

" dad... I love you I really do but I need this. I want to see the world."

" and I am going to let you. don't tell your mom but you must keep in touch with both of us." I nodded and the next day I was packed with everything and I had a little bit over 5 thousand dollars. I must have worked hard at work to get all this money. But my mom and Phil also gave me a thousand when I regained my memory and Charlie sent me off with another thousand so I will have enough to travel all over the world. I brought my laptop my new iPod clothes and anything else I thought I would like. First stop Alaska. Mike once told me when he saw a movie called the Simpsons they said that that is where you can start a new life. Of course that is just a movie but why not? I've got nothing to lose

I say all of my goodbyes and head off to the airport. Charlie waves goodbye as I leave. I feel bad leaving him but this my life and I am going to live it this way. I check my mail about 30 minutes into the flight and find I have 5 new messages. 2 from Renee, 1 from Charlie, and the other ones are from Angela and mike. I wish he would stop crying. He needs to get over the fact I'm leaving. Angela told me that the reason why he cries is because he likes me. I feel bad for him because I don't like him... That way. At least I don't think I do. He couldn't have possibly been the one that made me love forks.

"hello. Would you like anything?" A lady asked me.

"no thank you." I look out the window to see the ocean.

" our first stop will be in 2 hours in Alsaka. Please stay calm and enjoy the flight."

great. Two hours. I might as well catch up on my sleep... as I drift off I imagine me happy. With the one I love, with my best friend, my family and knowing everything I knew before. I was free. Then something happened. My dream turned into a nightmare. Everyone disappeared and I was left alone. Blood splattered everywhere and I looked down in my hands and found a present. I opened it but with my luck I gave myself a paper cut. Everything happened so fast at that moment. A ghostly yet beautiful man charged towered me with blood red eyes and I saw an angel appeared. He shoved me back and I landed into glass-

"We will be landing in 3 minutes please grab all of your belonging and exit the plane once the plane lands thank you and have a good day!" Whoa what happened? Who was that? My dream... great again I forget. Will I ever be the same again? That's a no. I grab all my stuff and when the plane lands I hurry off and call Charlie.

"hey Ch- dad. We just landed. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm fine. But now I really don't know why I came here when I could have gone somewhere with heat."

"This was your chose Bells. Sorry."

"It's okay. I have a good feeling though, about this. It's beautiful here."

"Well call your mom. And make sure she doesn't want to talk to me... if you want us to make this plan work... and if you want to live."

"Okay I will call her right now-"

"Wait! I enrolled you into a high school there. I know. I know. You didn't want to go to school but just the other night you woke me up. You were talking in your sleep and you said you don't want to leave school. You liked having friends."

"Oh. Thanks dad." I was so surprised. I wanted to start a life by myself but I always like it when he helps.

"Love you Bells. You start school tomorrow. I will email you the details later today."

"Love you too dad. Take care." As soon as I hung up I called Renee. She didn't pick up so I left her a message. I looked at my papers that showed me my new home and the map of Denali, Alaska. A new town, a new life...new people. I took a cab to where my car should be. It's a good thing that Charlie new a guy who flew cars on a cargo plane. I saw my truck turned in my papers took my truck and drove home. My apartment wasn't that tiny... It was actually big. And beautiful. It has a very nice view too.**(Picture on profile)** Now all I have to do is unpack maybe get some paint and paint over this wall. Well I better get started.

**Hey I hope you like this story so far! The I will have a picture on my profile of her apartment after she is done with cleaning, painting and unpacking. Check out my other stories too! They are great! **

**Death princess **

**Bella the Super Model? **

**Fight for love **

**Tears of blood **

**Reviews makes me write faster! Trust me on that.**


	3. Chapter 2

So I guess time does pass by...fast. I enrolled at the University of Alaska and I have already passed the first semester. After that I took off a year to just relax. During that time I met a boy that works in the same apartment building I live in. His name is Matt. He is the thing that keeps me up all night and wakes me up in the morning (really he does my wake-up calls). He helps me with my studies and he keeps me on track. I also have a job working as a bartender. It's pretty crazy, but I love working there.

Then my cell buzzed. I looked at caller ID. I was Matt.

"Hey!" I said answering the phone.

"Hey beautiful. Wanna come over to the campus and have lunch with me?" He asked, with is beautiful voice.

"I'd love to. Be down there in 10, okay?"

"That's great. Meet me by the old tree. Love you." He said.

"Love you, too." I said hanging up. I got dressed and hopped into my car.

As I made my way over to the campus I thought about Matt and I. We have been dating just a little over a year and thing are going great.

When I parked I got out of my car and walked over to the old tree. The old tree is the heart of the campus. The funny thing is that it's not even old. It's big and beautiful.

I made my way over and saw Matt with a basket and he was sitting down on a blanket. I ran over to him. He saw me coming and stood up. I ran into his open arms and gave him a kiss as he spun me around.

"Hey." He said as he put me down.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Well as you know I am not the person known for packing lunches and cooking things, so I just bought this basket and got some burgers and sodas and stuffed them into it." He said pulling out the food and drinks.

I laughed and he smiled.

"I just love it when you laugh." He said chuckling.

"Really? That's not weird." I said giggling.

"No. It isn't weird at all." He said giving me a kiss. The kiss lasted a long time until one of his friends, Greg, came by.

"Dude, get a room. Usually people use a bed, too." He said laughing.

"Get out of here!" He yelled laughing with him. " Besides, how would you know? You haven't even kissed a girl other than your grandma before. Even your mom thinks your too much of a loser to get a kiss from herself."

"Aw! Come on! Not in front of Bella!" Greg said.

"It's fine... I already knew." I said laughing.

"Can you leave us now?" Matt asked.

"Sure. Please just no more embarrassing comments." He said and then he was off.

"So where were we?" He asked.

"Um... I think we were going to eat the-" I was cut off by more kissing. This time when he kissed me it was _way_ different from what we usually do. This kiss should be illegal. My head was spinning and we both broke off gasping.

"Burgers." I said finishing my last sentence.

"What?" He asked confused.

"We were just about to eat the burgers." I said picking one of them up and taking a bite of it.

"Oh yeah. I'm starving." We both ate our burgers and drank our sodas while he talked about school. But I became distracted and saw a group of students walk by. They didn't seem to notice us, but I sure noticed them. They looked so familiar.

"Who are they?" I asked Matt. All of them stopped walking and turned around. They all looked surprised.

"Who...the Cullens?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah... They look familiar..." I said.

"Yeah... well they just moved here when you stopped coming to school." Matt swallowed, took a sip of his soda and kissed me again. I kissed back, but I saw the the Cullens were still looking this way, but with mixed expressions. I broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but can I go talk to them? I think I know them." I said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because of my accident I only remembered a few people. I could have known them." I said getting up and walking over to their direction, not letting Matt answer.

They all hesitated when I walked over. They looked unsure.

"Hi." I said looking at the shortest one of all of them. She was small, pixie like, with short hair. She also had gold eyes.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile, but I'm trying my best and the more reviews I get the more I will update. I hope you can all forget how long it has been. If anyone has any ideas I am open to all!**

**Pictures of Matt, the campus, the tree, and Bella's outfit will be on my profile!**

**Rubies are red **

**Skies are blue **

**I love writing **

**So please review! :) I love my fans!**


End file.
